My Superhero
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Frankie Kazarian and Maria Kanellis , one-shot .


My Superhero

_A/N : This a Frankie Kazarian and Maria one - shot . This is my first time writing for this pair , so , please be nice . Read and Review , Thx . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Kazarian or Maria . TNA owns Kazarian , WWE and ROH owns Maria . I do not own any of the Marvel Comic superhero names either or Christopher Daniels . _

**Comic Con **

" Wow , comic con , who knew it would be this big ? " Frankie Kazarian thought to himself .

Frankie Kazarian is one of the Impact wrestlers , but for the week he was on vacation and enjoying the week off at Comic Con . Anyone who knew Kazarian also knew how much he loved comic books of all kinds , so , it wouldn ' t be a big shock to find him at such an event dedicated to nothing but comics .

He was just admiring the Ironman costume that walked by him .

" Wow , not bad , in very good likeness of the suit Tony Stark made on the film . " Kazarian thought .

" And here comes Spider - Man and Professor X , Daniels is going to be jealous when he finds out . " Kaz smiled at the thought of his partner back at the Impact Zone sipping on apple martinis while he got to see such a great phenomena as Comic Con .

Soon the night was over and he decided to go to one of the clubs to chill out . He order himself a drink and sat down at a table that was kind of out of the way .

" Wow , what a fun day ? " Kazarian said as he sipped his drink .

He was sitting there for few minutes when he saw a red - head at the bar who was being harrassed by some jerk . She was trying to get away from him , but he kept on being a nuisance , like a mosquito or gnat that keeps buzzing around . So , Kazarian did what any sensible gentlemen would do for a lady . He walked over and stepped between the red - head and the idiot in front of her .

" Hey buddy , I don ' t think the nice lady wants you around and I definitely don ' t think it is very nice to put your hands on her . Now , why don ' t you do us both a favor and leave her alone . " Kazarian said .

The guy huffed and left the bar .

" Wow , that guy is a waste of valuable oxygen . Are you okay miss ? " Kazarian asked turning to the lady .

" Yes , thank you , that guy was beginning to scare me . I ' m Maria Kanellis and what is the name of my rescuer ? " Maria asked .

" Frankie Kazarian , you wouldn ' t be Maria Kanellis from WWE by any chance ? " Kazarian asked politely .

" Yes , I am and you must be Kazarian from Impact Wrestling ? " Maria asked .

" One and the same . " Kazarian said making her laugh .

" You have a sense of humor I see . Can I buy my hero a drink ? " Maria asked .

" Or maybe I can buy you a drink seeing as you had to put up with that loser ? " Kazarian asked .

" Alright , I like the idea . " Maria said .

" Bartender , get this pretty lady whatever she wants on me . " Kazarian said to the man behind the bar .

" Yes sir , " The bartender said .

Soon , Maria had her drink and was sitting at the table with Kazarian . They were making small talk and asking questions . Maria told him all about working for WWE and what she liked and didn ' t like about the company .

" And now I am working for ROH . So , what about Impact Wrestling ? " Maria asked Kazarian .

" Its like working for a big family , we all watch out for each other and want to make the product work , so TNA will be around for years to come . The X - Division is a big deal to me because of it being one of the cornerstones to Impact Wrestling and me being a big part in helping it grow to what it is now . I ' m also apart of a tag team with my longtime friend , the Fallen Angel , Christopher Daniels called Bad Influence which I want to be very successful for Impact . " Kazarian said .

" Sounds like Impact is a big deal to you . " Maria said .

" Yes , it is , I ' ve been with the company since the early years . So , it is very important to me to continue to let it grow for the fans to see . I have a lot of great friends in the company and that have been with the company in the past that would be very disappointed if I were to let the company fall apart . " Kazarian said .

" Do you have a family ? " Maria asked .

" Divorced , " Kazarian said . He was always an honest person so why should now be any different .

" If you don ' t mind me asking who were you with and why is a guy like you divorced ? " Maria asked curiously .

" I was married to my old valet Traci Brooks or Ms . Brooks on Impact . But , uhm , we just didn ' t work out like we thought we would have . The love that was there kind of vanished and we decided to end it . She is happy now with one of my best friends Chase Stevens and I am glad he takes such good care of her . I am also glad she is happy . " Kazarian said not holding anything back . He was beginning to really like Maria and her bubbly nature .

" Most people wouldn ' t think like that Kaz . Is it okay if I call you Kaz ? " Maria asked .

" Yes , all of my friends do . " Kaz said .

" Most people would be bitter after a divorce , but not you why ? " Maria asked .

" Because , Traci and I are still good friends and I want my friends to be happy . I want her to be happy and I know her being with me wasn ' t doing that . But , now she has found Chase and she ' s happy and I am okay with that and glad she found someone to love her and take care of her in ways that I couldn ' t . " Kazarian answered .

" Makes you a good friend and trustworthy . I don ' t like people who are jerks or lie to you about even the little things . " Maria said .

" I feel the same way . I don ' t want to be friends or in a relationship where everything is a lie . Reason Traci and I got a divorce because we both didn ' t want to live with a relationship that was a lie and wasn ' t going to work out . " Kazarian agreed with Maria .

" So , what are you doing away from Impact ? " Maria asked curiously .

" Vacation . " Kazarian answerd .

" In San Diego , California ? " Maria asked .

" Comic Con and I am from Palm Beach , California . So , its not that far away from home . " Kazarian said .

" You are a comic book fan ? " Maria asked .

" Yes , I am , why ? " Kazarian asked .

" Because I am , too . " Maria smiled .

" Really now who are your favorites ? " Kazarian was liking her even more now .

" Shadowcat , Black Widow , and Silver Surfer . " Maria said .

" Good choices , good choices . " Kazarian said .

" What about you ? " Maria asked .

" Spider - Man , X - Men , Black Panther , Avengers , and Human Torch . " Kaz said .

" Whose your favorite from X - Men and the Avengers ? " Maria asked .

" X - Men would be Nightcrawler and Avengers would be a tie between Ironman and Captain America . " Kazarian smiled .

" So , what are you doing tomorrow ? " Maria asked .

" Going back to Comic Con , would you want to join me ? " Frankie asked wanting to spend another day with her .

" I would love , too . Where should I meet you ? " Maria asked .

" Infront of the San Diego convention center . " Kazarian said .

" Sounds like a plan . " Maria said .

" Well how about we call it a night ? " Kazarian said .

" Alright , " Maria agreed .

" See you tomorrow , " Kazarian said

" Tomorrow . " Maria agreed .

They both left the bar to their respective hotels .

**Next Day **

Frankie arrived at the San Diego convention center early , so , Maria wouldn ' t have to wait to long outside . He found her sitting on one of the benches outside .

" You ready to go in ? " Kazarian asked .

" Yes , I am . " Maria said .

" Well lets go . " Kazarian giving her his hand . She stood up taking his hand and then he lead her inside of the convention center .

They walked around looking at the different stuff comic con had set up .

" Hey look Magneto , " Maria said .

" Yeah , my partner likes Professor X and Wolverine . " Kazarian said .

" A genius and razor sharp claws , nice combo . " Maria said .

" Yeah , thats what I said . " Kazarian chuckled .

" You and Christopher Daniels seem close ? " Maria asked .

" We are , we ' re like two brothers and we have another brother names Allen Jones or better known to the wrestling world as AJ Styles . The three of us were part of the early X - Division , so , we kind of bonded as family over that . " Frankie said .

" Phenomenal , AJ Styles ? " Maria asked .

" Yep , " Kaz answered .

" He use to be with ROH at one point . " Maria said .

" Before TNA started . " Kazarian said .

" There ' s Beast . " Maria chuckled .

" And Thor , " Kazarian smiled at the two .

At noon time , Kaz and Maria found a place to have lunch and then took in the role playing , where fans dressed up as their favorite superheros and acted like them .

" Wow , that Sabertooth was so life like . " Kazarian said .

" And so was Wolverine and Deadpool . " Maria said .

Towards the end of the evening both Kazarian and Maria were falling for each other and they were also exhausted from the long day . So , they decided to call it a night .

" I had a good time to day , thank you for inviting me Kazarian . " Maria said .

" Don ' t worry about it , " Kazarian said .

" And thank you for what you did last night . " Maria said .

" It was nothing . " Kazarian said .

" It wasn ' t nothing , it was brave . I hope we can stay in touch . " Maria said .

" We can , give me your phone number and I can give you mine . I would like to see you again , that is if you want me , too ? " Frankie asked .

" Of course , I want to see you again . " Maria said and they exchanged phone numbers .

" Well , good night , Maria Kanellis . " Frankie said with a smile knowing he would see her again .

" Good night to you , Frankie Kazarian . You ' re my superhero , my Spider - Man . " Maria said as she turned and walked away .

" Spider - Man , I like that . " Frankie smiled .

**Hour Later - Frankie Kazarian ' s hotel room**

Frankie Kazarian was now in his hotel room on the phone with Christopher Daniels and settling in for the night .

" You went to Comic Con without me ? " Daniels asked .

" Yep , you went last year with out me . " Kazarian said .

" Fair enough , and you met Maria Kanellis from WWE ? " Daniels asked again .

" Yep and she is beautiful and amazing . " Kaz said .

" Man you have it bad for this girl . " Daniels said .

" She called me her superhero , CD and she also called me her Spider - Man . " Frankie said to his best friend .

" Are you going to see her again ? " Daniels questioned .

" I hope so , but who knows what tomorrow will bring . " Kazarian said .

" True that my brother . " Daniels said .

" So , I am going to bed . " Kazarian said .

" Good night , Spider - Man . " Daniels said the last part with a chuckle .

" Good night to you too , Professor X . " Kazarian said and they both hung up the phone .

Kazarian got ready for bed and laid down for the night . He smiled to himself thinking of the red - head he had met , Maria Kanellis .

" Spider - Man , " Kazarian smiled to himself before drifting to sleep .


End file.
